


Vitya's 30 Birthday

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: Now that he was 30, what would the rest of the years that awaited him have in store for him? He’d traveled the world, experienced so much life thus far, met so many different characters intriguing and not. He found himself deep in thought, wondering what his next move should be.





	Vitya's 30 Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Vitya Week 2018!

30 years, what a feat it was to make it this far. Victor stirred early as per usual, grasping beside him for the familiar lump that gave him warmth and ease and found that it wasn’t there. Gently, he willed his eyelids to open and found the room empty, quiet, but still peaceful. He looked over at the nightstand and could see 6am in gleaming red, and the more his body adjusted to being awake he started hearing soft thumps of movement from outside the door.

“Shh, Makkachin! We don’t wanna wake him up too early! Are you ready?” A voice said from the other side of the door.

He’d know that voice anywhere, the one that continuously made his heart skip a beat and renewed his views on where his life was going and just how much love he could give. Victor immediately went limp, a small smirk on his lips as he went full in on the facade that he was still fast asleep.

The door creaked open and Makkachin came rushing in, his tail thumping gently against the floor. Yuuri’s footsteps followed suit, he was carrying a breakfast tray with some of Victor’s favorite things to eat and a beautiful assortment of flowers. He gently placed the tray down and looked over to Victor who looked too perfect for words. Leaning over, Yuuri gently moved the strands of silver hair away from his eyes, tracing lines from Victor’s temple down to the tip of his chin. Victor could feel the warmth of his lips gently cascading across his own, his smile widening even more.

“Have you been awake this whole time, Vitenka?” Yuuri chuckled softly.

Victor answered by drawing Yuuri closer to him, snaking his arms around him, their giggling filling the room. They were mindful to make sure not to tip over the perfectly curated tray, and Victor was embellished with kisses from Yuuri that shocked him to his core. He sat up as Yuuri brought over the tray and he willingly allowed Yuuri to spoil him by feeding him the contents. When the meal was over, Yuuri set the tray aside and ushered Makkachin out, a devious smile on his lips.

“What’s on your mind?” Victor questioned curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Yuuri stepped forward, carefully placing his glasses on the night stand and afterwards his shirt was off. He pushed back his hair the way he knew Victor loved it, signaling a very Eros presentation was about to unfold.

“Only you.” He murmured seductively, as he positioned himself on top of him.

Victor mirrored the same energy without hesitation, allowing himself to be enraptured in everything that Yuuri had to give and returning the feeling tenfold. Soon enough, Victor found himself in a daze as he tangled himself up with Yuuri’s limbs and their sheets, his senses more alert and raw than ever. He cradled Yuuri in his arms, a look of awe fixed upon his flushed face.

“Yuuri, where did you learn how to do that?” Victor asked breathlessly.

Yuuri peered up at Victor, his modesty slowly coming back as his face flushed even more red than before. “I couldn’t think of what to get you because today is such an important day, so I…made sure to give you the best of me.” He replied sheepishly.

Victor laughed heartily, so unbelievably touched and swayed in the best way. “You might have broken a new world record in the stamina department.”

Yuuri flushed again, this time hiding his face away from Victor. “Don’t be weird about this, birthday boy!” He laughed poking Victor viciously.

When they were through with their afterglow bliss, they set off to get ready for the rest of the day, the latter involving plans curated by Victor.

Their first stop was the ice rink, where Yurio was tightening up on a short program for Worlds. Once Victor had received his accolades for the holidays and for his birthday by the rest of the Russian team and patrons, he couldn’t help himself when he leaned over to yell out at Yurio.

“Not enough feeling Yurio, tap into those emotions!” Victor teased.

Yurio shot him a knowing glare and a “tsch” before glamorously landing two consecutive triple axels.

“Well now he’s just showing off.” Victor mused.

“Vitya! Stop distracting Yuratchka! I specifically gave you the day off to not meddle!” Yakov yelled from a distance.

“What about medals? He’s still trying for gold right?” Victor yelled back.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY OLD MAN?” Yurio seethed.

“Ahh! W-we’ll see you guys later” Yuuri said tugging Victor by the arm to get out before Yurio started throwing things.

Their second stop was a park in the heart of St. Petersburg. In lieu of skating at the usual rink, this was their favorite place to skate over the frozen threshold at and for their leisure. Victor saw magic whenever he came to this particular spot, mainly because of the way it was decorated just in time for the holiday season. He felt magical every time Yuuri clasped his hand over his as they glided along in tandem, usually they stopped right at a glimmering arch filled with lights brighter than the stars. At the very top of the arch was a bushel of mistletoe, Yuuri drew Victor in to close the distance between him. The last view Victor could see before closing his own eyes to envelop his lips in his is glowing honey brown eyes.

Their third stop was for a special reservation at fine dining restaurant of Victor’s choosing. The dark and intimate atmosphere giving Victor an air of mystery clouding over him. Now that he was 30, what would the rest of the years that awaited him have in store for him? He’d traveled the world, experienced so much life thus far, met so many different characters intriguing and not. He found himself deep in thought, wondering what his next move should be.

Their final stop is going back to his place, where he notices Yuuri taking longer than usual to catch the light at the foyer. When he does, he guides Victor to the living room where he’s met with a chorus of yells that exclaim “Surprise!” at him. He takes in the room as streams of confetti and streamers fall on his shoulders. The entire Russian team is there, Yakov and Lilia is there, even Chris is there, and situated at the kitchen table are two monitors where Yuuri’s family and friends are on the screens waving excitably.

“VICTOR! Happy birthday, Victor!” He hears the Nishigori triplets exclaim.

Yuuri disappears from Victor’s side and comes back with a brilliantly lush cake, that has 30 candles on top. He sets it on the table while talking back to the friends and family who are in Japan. They all gush about how good Victor looks, how happy they appear to be. How they wish they could be there. Victor takes a seat, the center of attention in all angles as Yuuri lights up each candle.

Soon the lights in the room are dimmed and everyone is singing Happy birthday in their own special way. He can hear it in Russian, Japanese, and English and he can’t help but giggle at the contrasting languages with the same melody. When it’s over, he can feel Yuuri’s hands on his shoulders.

“Make a wish, my love.” He says in perfect Russian.

Victor looks at the candles intently, the flourish of light exuding the warmth he felt in his heart. What did one wish for when they felt like they already had everything they could ever want? And then he found the perfect statement to put out into the universe.

He wanted moments like these forever, he wanted moments like these for however many more birthdays he had left in him. He wanted to see just how much further his life and love could grow. He takes a breath and blows out all the candles.


End file.
